Titans Tower: Week One
by Texcatlipoka
Summary: Beast Boy gives you the tour.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making money.**

Hey, Beast Boy here! Lemme give you the tour!

Our new home is Titan's Tower. You might have noticed it - you can see it from all over the city. You can't miss it either. It's that whopping great 'T' out in the ocean.

You come in by sea or by air. You choose which - Robin has a turbo jet and a submarine! That's for us anyway. If you're not a Teen Titan, you're probably going to come by boat. You step into this grand entrance hall, really high and official, and you take the elevator up to the living quarters. The centre of Titan's Tower is our hub. The sofa's our battery charger! I could sit there all day eating pizza and playing videogames and still not think about getting up. Except for fighting crime, of course.

If you get up off the sofa and go left out the living room, you'll come to the coolest place in the tower: the bedroom of yours truly. I guess it's not the tidiest, but who cares when it's the coolest? I've filled it with all the stuff that keeps my head chill and my mind active, and almost all of it's loud. I've got almost a hundred collectible action figures now, and mountains of comics and a few dozen funny little furry animal toys. _Not_ fluffy toys though. There's a serious side to all this stuff, even the cymbal-smashing toy monkeys. It's training. You wouldn't think about it, but the most important skill for me to train is my imagination. Because there's billions of animals out there, and when the going gets tough, I need to have as many of them in my mind as possible!

One person who doesn't appreciate my training, especially the loud bits, is my room neighbour, Raven. I don't know… I don't think she likes me. Then again, she doesn't seem to like any of us. She barely comes out of her room. I think since we moved in I've said maybe two sentences with her. The only person she seems to get along semi-ok with is Robin. Maybe because he's the dark mysterious silent type too. She probably fancies him, am I right?

Robin's cool though. I remember on the first day, when he called us into the "ops room," I had a slightly bad feeling about it all. He was standing on the back of the sofa, and he looked at us all real sternly, and he said, "Welcome home, Teen Titans. This is Titans Tower. Now you've all had a chance to look around, do you notice anything missing?"

"A driveway?" asked Cyborg.

"A library?" asked Raven.

"A zoo for the petting of Earth creatures?" asked Starfire.

My suggestion was best though. A rollercoaster. Indoors, multi-level, triple somersaulting. That would really have been awesome. But Robin didn't smile once, not even at that one. "None of those things, guys. What I'm talking about is _grown-ups._ The people of Jump city have trusted us to protect them _and_ look after ourselves. They've trusted us." He looked at each of us one by one. "So what do we do when the grown-ups trust us to take care of ourselves like mature adults? Simple." He smirked. Then he leapt aside, revealing a massive computer system, bristling all over with joysticks and buttons, set-up behind him against the floor-to-ceiling windows. "We buy a _huge-ass_ video game rig!" Best. Day. Ever.

Robin's room is on the other side of the tower. I've not been in there before though (another thing him and Raven have in common). When he disappears in there you know he's working, because the guy never seems to sleep. It's like when he learns about a new crime or an escaped supervillain, a switch flips. He's a machine.

Cyborg, the guy who really is part machine, is next door to him. And on the end is Starfire's room. You could talk to Starfire forever and never get bored. I think she'll be learning about Earth forever too! You don't notice how much basic stuff you already know until you meet someone who doesn't. I thought _I_ had no common sense. Out of everyone, though, Cyborg's the one who I guess reminds me most of myself. I could laze away playing video games with him forever. He's chill and competitive at the same time - how does he do that? And he knows what it's like to not be normal, too. I mean, the other three aren't exactly regular looking. But they're not bright _green_. Or made of metal, either. But hey, don't judge a book by it's cover, right?

It's only been two weeks, so I'm not judging yet too, either way. So far, I like it here. There's no grown ups or parents, no one telling us that we're messing everything up or that we need to cool off and have less fun if we want to keep people safe. I'm making a change. I'm a force for good. And I didn't even have to stop eating pizza every day, playing video games and never washing my socks. Who'd have thought it, right?

 **Hope you enjoyed. I tried to keep the style free-flowing. Any feedback much appreciated!**


End file.
